


Saccharine

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: Blue Table [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blue Table, Coffee, Moments, Prompt Fic, Rin is a grumpy grump before coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at Rin's coffee consumption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Blue.21

“Have a great day!” The Starbucks barista smiled brightly at him when he picked up his coffee. Her voice dripped with the cloying sweetness of the syrups they put in the flavoured coffee drinks—the kind that Nagisa drank. Caramel macchiatos and white chocolate mochas. Whatever they were.

Rin liked his coffee roasted dark and served black. 

“You too,” he grunted automatically, turned away. 

The only thing that would facilitate him having a great day was the consumption of the coffee in his hand—not her saccharine well wishes.

He lifted the steaming cup to his mouth, took a sip. It was still too hot to drink—but in a minute or two it would be fine. He grabbed a lid and lingered just long enough at the buffet counter to press it into place. As he did, the writing on the sleeve caught his eye: his name, written with a heart in place of the dot on the “i”. Every day he went to that Starbucks before practice and every day she tried to flirt with him.

He sighed, headed to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://ellipted.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
